


New Experience

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Crossdressing, Gross amount of fluff, M/M, Sexual Assault, not between any of the characters listed though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: In order to catch a groper targeting women in the hospital, Emu is volunteered to be bait.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	New Experience

**Author's Note:**

> @MarineHaddock's "Long Long Dan" got me thinking So Hard about Emu in a dress, but also boinking in a dress.

When Haima had first come in with the request, Emu hadn’t been sure what to make of it. Gropers were rampant all over, unfortunately, but what kind of a person targeted nurses?

It was apparently starting to become a real problem, and none of the women targeted had been able to properly identify their assailant. The problem was beginning to grow so out of hand, there were multiple reports a day _and_ other patients or visitors were starting to report the problem as well.

And that was just those who had been brave enough to report it. 

“So.. so, what should we do about it? I mean..” Emu looked down, frowning a little. 

According to the reports, the place women were being targeted most often was the elevators… but they had so many of them. Wasn’t this a job for the police? It wasn’t as though they could stand in every elevator all day until someone happened to get caught in the act. Not to mention, the elevators got crowded during peak hours…

Emu glanced to his side; Parad was curled up on the couch next to him with both legs to his chest while he slammed his thumbs against the keypads of some old handheld game console. Inattentive, like normal, but that was fine because Parad processed things differently than others. 

Hiiro sat at the conference table, a slice of mirror glazed cake sitting in front of him untouched. It looked delicious, candy apple red with a ribbon of chocolate topped off with chocolate coated raspberries at the top. Emu didn’t blame him for leaving it, though.He wouldn’t have an appetite either after hearing about his coworkers being molested. Across from Hiiro, Poppy and Kiriya sat side by side, trading off in a game of hangman as Haima explained the problem. Emu had apparently been the only one who had been listening with his eyes on Haima. 

“Well, that’s the thing! I’m not _sure_ what to do, other than… than, set some kind of trap?” Haima slumped forward, seeming to be at a loss. Emu looked towards the ground, watching for a few moments before Kiriya let out an exasperated sigh, scowling to Poppy, who grinned up at him.

“My win~!!” 

“Is anyone even listening to me?? There’s a molester running around, what do we do if this gets reported to the media!?” Haima covered his hands in his face and Poppy watched him for a few moments before she popped up from her seat and leaned towards Emu, slapping a hand to his back.

“You said you wanted to set up a trap right? Then why doesn’t Emu be a girl and catch him?” She beamed, offering up Emu as bait without the slightest bit of hesitation. Both Emu and Haima’s eyes flew open, wide. 

“Huh?? W-wait, Poppy, I can’t just--”

“You’d do that for us, Houjou-sensei?!” Haima stood straight, his eyes sparkling. He reached out and took up Emu’s hands, squeezing tight. 

“What a hero!! Thank you!” Emu stumbled over his words, stunned to silence. 

What just happened?

“Ace is gonna wear a dress? Hmmmm…” Kiriya made an amused noise, watching the scene with one of his elbows propped up on the table. 

“B-- Wait, I can’t dress like a woman! I’ve never--” 

“It’s okay Emu, I’ll help you! Let me go find a uniform in your size, okay? Oh, and a wig! Wait, let’s make you the prettiest nurse in the hospital~ What should we name you?” Poppy, seeming to be too eager with the plan, quickly bounced down the stairs with. 

“Thank you so much, Houjou-sensei. I’ll let the others know we’re doing what we can.” Haima beamed and turned, leaving before Emu could get another word in. 

Emu stared. 

What…

What just happened?

Wait… 

Was he seriously going to have to--

“So, Ace…” Emu looked to Kiriya, cheeks tingeing pink. Great.. He had to dress like a girl, _and_ Kiriya would see him. 

“Yeah…?” Ugh. This was the worst. 

“I’m thinking ‘Kaoruko’.” Emu’s head tilted to the side a little. 

“.... Huh?”

“Wait! Fujiko. You should be ‘Fujiko’. No, wait, Yuka--”

“Kiriya-san!” Emu jumped from his seat, face burning with embarrassment as Kiriya laughed. On the way up, his elbow knocked into Parad’s head, forcing the other male to make a mistake in his game. 

“Emu!!” Parad huffed and stood, holding his game system tight. Emu turned to face him, holding his hands up apologetically.

“Sorry!” This was a mess. Parad’s cheeks puffed out. He was about to talk when Hiiro scoffed, standing. 

“This is ridiculous. If anything of importance happens then call me; I’m going to have the security guards check over elevator footage.” He didn’t cast a single glance down to the lovely looking slice of cake he had brought, which was regretful. Kiriya, however, leaned over and began to pull it towards his side of the table. Finder keepers, after all. 

“Wait, Kagami!” Hiiro stopped as he reached the ladder and looked back, a questioning expression breaking his normally cool facade. Kiriya didn’t look up. 

“Fujiko or Kanako? Which do you think suits him? I’m still thinking-- Hey, answer!” Hiiro immediately began to descend the staircase without any further interaction. 

“Kiriya-san, please…” Emu stared down at Kiriya, and a loss for words. 

The least he could do was pick names that didn’t sound like they had come from the geriatric ward. 

Emu sighed again, and settled back down onto the couch. It didn’t take long for Poppy to teleport her way back into the room, both arms thrown out to the side as she held a plain white nurses uniform in one hand and a medium length black wig in the other. 

“Let’s do this~!” She hopped off of the middle of the table, landing with a little spin as she turned to face Emu. A little bag of cosmetics swung wildly from her elbow, plastic and covered in sparkles. Kiriya remained silent before he suddenly couldn’t seem to take the situation anymore and burst out laughing. He stood moving past Emu, and only paused to clap him on the back.

“I’ll leave you girls to your dress up party and glam, ‘kay?” 

“Kiriya-san! Please, this--” Wasn’t really funny. 

Ugh. 

“Wait, Kiriya~ I can find another uniform in your size if you want! We can triple team the target. A proper threesome!” Poppy leaned over, watching as Kiriya began to descend the stairs, only to slip on the last several and land with a crash. 

“Kiriya??” Poppy called out to him, and Emu leaned forward, face burning in his hands again. At least Kiriya had experienced _some_ form of karma from all his teasing, even if it came at the cost of both of them being embarrassed by Poppy’s thoughtless words. 

“Nope! I’m fine.” Kiriya finally called up. 

Emu sighed, finally lowering his hands to look up at Poppy as she turned back to him and grinned, holding the dress up. 

“Okay, go get changed!”

A few minutes later, Emu was standing in the small locker room under the CR conference room. He had folded his own clothes and set them on the small bench behind him, but the moment he had been about to put the dress on, a heavily padded bra fell to the floor. Emu stared down at it, horrified. 

Was....

Was he really supposed to--

There was matching underwear; white and lacy. 

Emu groaned, sinking down onto the bench. Did Poppy really expect him to wear this? Emu had, of course, seen his share of nude bodies. Women wore bras! 

But Emu wasn’t a woman, and this bra… why did it need to be so decorated?! Emu slowly leaned over and picked it up, fingers twitching upon contact as he hesitated, trying not to think about where Poppy could have gotten it from because the last thing he wanted to do was consider the possibility he was about to be wearing Poppy’s undergarments. 

Sighing, he examined the garment for a few moments and, though unsure about how to properly wear it, slipped it on. He reached back, fumbling around with the hooks before he inevitably ended up turning it around and closing from the front before he pulled it back up his shoulders again. The material was soft, and the lace didn’t scratch as much as one would assume. At least he had _that_ to be thankful for.

But now he had to put panties on. 

And there was a pair of soft, nude toned pantyhose. 

Emu leaned over, face in his hands. 

He couldn’t do this! This was so embarrassing, why did Poppy have to volunteer him for this?

In the middle of pitying himself, Emu almost missed the knock on the door. He jumped up in surprise as it opened and reached down to grab the dress to cover himself with. Moments later, Kiriya’s head poked out from around the corner of one of the lockers.

“Fuuuujiko-chan~ How’s it going? Poppy’s waiting, you know.” He grinned, and Emu lowered the dress slightly, squinting in his direction.

“.. At least _you’re_ having fun with this, Kiriya-san.” Emu sat down again, thankful the dress was thick enough to keep his modesty despite the bra. 

“Oh yeah, Ace. I’m having a _blast_ with this.” Kiriya laughed. 

“You know, _you_ could have volunteered if you were so interested in dresses and fake names.” Emu huffed, looking away as Kiriya began to approach. He stopped behind Emu, and Emu felt a warm hand touch his shoulder.

Kiriya…

Kiriya’s body was always so warm, now. Warmer than he had been the day he had been soaked in rain water while Emu had held him as he died. Warmer than he had ever been as a human. 

Parad and Poppy were the same, though. Emu just assumed it was from their bodies being made up of data, their energy frequencies were higher despite the lack of blood flow. 

Still behind him, one of Kiriya’s fingers slipped under the strap of Emu’s bra, straightening it out; It had gotten twisted at some point.

“Come on, Ace. It’s just a little costume. Besides, I think you’ll look.. Pretty.” Emu turned his head, looking over just in time to meet Kiriya face to face. Kiriya grinned, and Emu felt himself blushing again.

“.. Is that really a good compliment, though?” He didn’t want to be _pretty_. Emu wanted to be someone who Kiriya could depend on. How was he supposed to--

“Ace.. even without a dress or a wig, you’re still pretty to me.” Kiriya leaned forward, hand still to Emu’s shoulder as he pressed their foreheads together. Emu closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness.

“Besides, who says being _pretty_ is a bad thing, hm? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You gotta abandon that old fashioned thinking, Ace. That’s not a way to get the ladies.” 

“I don’t want ladies, Kiriya-san…” He wanted Kiriya, in all honesty. Emu opened his eyes as Kiriya was pulling away, walking around the bench and to the other side where he dropped down to one of his knees in front of Emu with an amused smile. 

“Legs?” He held his hand out, expectantly. For some reason, Emu did it. 

For some reason, he didn’t expect Kiriya to take the panties and begin to slide them up Emu’s legs. Emu reached down and yanked them up, his heart racing. 

“K-Kiriya-san, I can do this myself!” Was this seriously happening? Why couldn’t this whole day just be some weird nightmare? To make matters worse, now Emu was hard.

Kiriya just smiled, holding up the pantyhose next. He rolled one side up, holding it out for Emu to slip his leg into.

“They’re just clothes, Ace. Clothes don’t make a person's worth.” Emu nervously began to slide his leg into one side. The fabric was soft, but not silky or satiny like he had thought it would be. 

“The only one who gets to determine whether or not you look stupid is _you_.” Kiriya made a motion for Emu to stand and once again, Emu did as he was told. Kiriya stood, rolling the fabric up Emu’s legs and to his waist. Once the stockings were in place, Kiriya reached for the dress, holding it out for Emu to step into. Emu should be more self conscious than he was feeling, but he wasn’t. 

Why was that?

Kiriya was behind him, pulling the zipper up. The fabric, though loose around his thighs, was snug against his arms and back. He had little to no chest, but that was fine by him. 

Emu was going to look stupid, anyway, wasn’t he?

He was a _man_ , wearing a _dress._

Kiriya’s arms slipped around him, and he began to fasten a plain white belt in place around his waist. Emu could hardly breathe, so focused on the feel of Kiriya against his back. 

The image of Emu spinning around and shoving Kiriya into the lockers, quickly tearing his clothes off and attacking his lips and neck and ever so slightly exposed collar bone flashed through his mind. 

Emu swallowed.

If their circumstances were different, and they weren’t at work, would Kiriya accept something like that? It wasn’t as though they hadn’t exchanged the occasional sloppy make out session here and there. They weren’t dating, but sometimes Emu wondered 

Ugh, all this closeness and stress was seriously affecting Emu. Thankfully he had remembered to _tuck_ , so he wouldn’t have to worry about sticking out through the skirt of the dress. It was awfully uncomfortable, though…

Kiriya stepped away, and for a moment Emu mourned the loss of his warmth. He turned around to face Kiriya, his head lowered. He was still feeling self conscious. 

“You look fine, Ace.” Ah, they were so close. Emu titled his head up a little, fully aware how red his face probably looked under the pale fluorescent light that lit up the locker room. 

Emu didn’t think he looked fine, he probably looked stupid. Even worse, people were going to recognize him and then he’d never live it down. 

Suddenly, Kiriya’s hands were pressing against his shoulders, and Emu found his back banging lightly into the set of lockers behind him. He had no chance to react, only letting out a small noise of surprise before Kiriya was pressing his lips into Emu’s, gentle and dominating and tasting heavily of the cake Kiriya had stolen from Hiiro earlier. 

Emu began to kiss back, one of his hands reaching down to feel Kiriya’s ass as the other grabbed a hold of his pink, floral printed shirt. It was sudden, intense, and before Emu knew it, Kiriya was breaking their kiss and leaving him breathless and more flustered than ever. 

“Ace.. How about we pick up later? Me and you, ‘kay?” Kiriya’s voice was soft, and Emu could tell he was feeling just as much of the tension as Emu was. Emu gave a small nod, letting his arms fall to his sides as they both stood up straight and left the locker room. 

Upon returning to the conference room, Kiriya went over to the couch and dropped down, purposefully falling over Parad, who was still playing his game. Parad bristled, and a tousle erupted between the two of them as Parad shoved a pillow into his face, though Kiriya’s muffled laughs could be heard from under the fabric.

“Emu! Over here.” Poppy was sitting at the table, an array of cosmetics laid out in front of her. Emu sighed, more to himself than anything, and took a seat in front of her. 

“So, I was thinking we should give you a _natural_ look~ You know, because you’re at work.” Emu blinked, then looked down at the collection of makeup.

“Natural…? So, then I won’t need--”

“Don’t be silly! Everyone knows _natural_ just means lighter shades and caking it on less! Oh, Emu.. Just because someone says they’re not wearing makeup, absolutely doesn’t mean they aren’t!” Everything she was saying was lost on him, and Emu sat still as she picked up the nearest bottle and began to paint him like a canvas. 

By the time she was finished, Emu felt _disgusting_. His face was clogged, and his eyelids felt horribly heavy. He closed his eyes, about to squeeze them shut when Poppy gave him a quick nudge.

“No, don’t! It’s still drying, Emu, you’ll ruin it. We just need a lip shade and then we’ll be finished.” She hummed, turning back to the table as she went over several tubes of fancy looking lipsticks. From the words he saw on the tubes, they ranged from _tints_ to _gloss_ , and Emu had no idea what the difference between any of it was. 

Poppy eventually picked up a peach colored tube and turned to him, one hand on his chin while she slowly worked at his lips. He wanted to ask if this was really necessary, but at this point Emu was sure she was just having fun playing dress up. She topped it off with a clear gloss and leaned back, admiring her work for a few moments with a cheerful smile before she suddenly launched herself forward, hugging him tight.

“Poppy?!”

“Ahhhh~! Emu, you look so good, I’m so jealous of your lips! And your eyelashes!” She pulled away and stood, grabbing the wig. It was an inky black and straight, falling just around his shoulder blades after she attached it to his head. After fixing a little clip on the left side, she presented Emu with a pair of nurses shoes and he stood up, feeling…

The same, actually. 

He turned, looking over to the nearest mirror. For a split second, his eyes grew wide.

He almost didn’t recognize himself. 

“Oh! I almost forgot.” Poppy turned, going to one of the small lockers that had been wedged in the corner of the room, and pulled out a sweater. It was lemon yellow and appeared to be loose fitting. She held it out to him with a smile. 

“In case you get chilly or uncomfortable!” Emu took it, feeling grateful, and immediately pulled it on. It was a little tight over his biceps, but otherwise fit rather nicely. Poppy took his arm and brought him over to the mirror, excited. 

“You can do this, Emu!” Emu stared at himself for several long moments, her words going over his head.

He looked..

Normal.

Not stupid or embarrassing like he had been afraid of. If anything, Emu actually looked… _good_. Like someone Emu would be attracted to. 

Realizing his thoughts, Emu turned away from the mirror, cheeks heating up again. What was he thinking?!

“R-right.. Well, I’m going to go be on the lookout…” 

He could do this. 

As Emu rushed down the stairs, Poppy and Kiriya waved him off with a “ _Good Luck!_ ”. It didn't take him long to travel up the private elevator and switch over in the lobby, moving to a more populated area. Patients and visitors alike were all over, and the atmosphere was light and hopeful. 

No one batted an eye at him as he walked, calmly stepping onto a crowded elevator once the doors split open with a little _ping_. Emu released a calm breath, both hands clasped together as he tried to keep himself calm. The elevator began to rise, and everyone inside was silent, save for a young woman who exchanged a few hushed words with who Emu assumed to be her elderly mother. 

After a minute or two, the elevator came to a stop a floor or two up, and three people got off, to be replaced by a nurse. The elevator door closed again and they were going up. 

This was fine.

Nothing had happened so far, but Emu wasn’t exactly expecting to be attacked by some weirdo in broad daylight. 

“Excuse me, ….?” Emu tensed, looking up and over to the nurse who stood next to him. 

_Oh._

Emu stared at her, feeling his heartbeat pick up about forty miles a minute. He hadn’t actually practiced speaking, what if--

“Your badge. You don’t seem to have one. Are you new?” 

Oh. Hell.

“Y-yes.. I just... Today is actually my first day. I’m Fujiko.” Voice raised and soft, Emu bowed the best he could, praying to any deity that would listen that she would drop the subject. The nurse squinted at him, watching him with a suspicion Emu couldn’t place. 

“Fujiko…? Fujiko _what?_ If you’re going to be working here, you need to learn proper manners.” The nurse crossed her arms. Funnily enough, she hadn’t even introduced _herself_ , and Emu was sure he had worked there longer. 

“... Karino. Karino Fujiko. My apologies.” He bowed again, a little less deeper, wary of misplacing his wig. The last thing Emu wanted to experience was having himself get exposed in front of both coworkers _and_ random patients. 

At least they weren’t anywhere near pediatrics. 

“Karino.. I think I’ve heard that name before.” The nurse tilted her head up as though in thought for a moment. Then, the elevator doors opened and she jumped, quickly moving out and onto the correct floor. 

“Well, Karino-san. Please remember to wear your issued I.D next time. It’s _required._ ” She smiled, though Emu got the feeling it wasn’t genuine, and then walked off. 

No one else got in or left the elevator, and they continued to rise up to the top floor. Once they reached the top, the young women who had been to Emu’s left began to lead her mother out. Then, he was alone and at the top floor. Emu sighed, watching as the doors closed. He was about to press the down button when suddenly, something brushed past his rear. 

He froze. 

Was.. Was he not actually alone?

There had been plenty of people in the elevator. 

Was the culprit behind him now?

There was a tug on his skirt and Emu spun around, determined to bring this _freak_ to justice. How _dare_ this person think they can get away with assaulting people?! 

In a _hospital_ no less!

Emu was stunned when he came face to face with a wall. 

The tugging came again and he glanced down, his eyes falling on a little old man who was leaning on a cane, looking like he was barely able to support himself. His hand flexed a little, and he said something in jumbled words that Emu wasn’t quite able to hear.

“Grandpa?? Are alright? What floor are you supposed to be on?” Emu leaned over, offering out the old man his hand and placing his other to the old man’s back to help support him. 

“Floor… three.” The old man smiled, mouth wide and toothless, and Emu gave a nod, smiling back.

“We’re on floor five right now. This is the recreational floor. Why don’t I help you back to your room, okay?” The old man thanked him, and Emu reached, pressing the button that would bring them to the third floor. Once they arrived, Emu carefully helped guide him towards his room and returned to the main lobby where the elevator was. Then, he played the waiting game again. 

And again.

And again. 

How many times had he rode the elevator up and down, now? Emu was beginning to wonder if he looked suspicious at all. 

Emu had been standing in the center of an extremely crowded elevator when it happened. 

Not that he had been looking forward to it. If anything, Emu had been dreading the moment he became the target of a groper who was molesting people in the hospital. Still, when he felt the brush of a knuckle, followed by a palm sliding under the hem of his sweater to fully hold his rear, Emu froze. 

Everyone on the elevator had been from pediatrics, both nurses and patients. A showing for a movie had just finished, and they were all heading back to their rooms or the cafeteria for dinner. 

The hand squeezed, fingers gripping and pressing between the crevice of Emu’s rear as much as the skirt and panties he wore would allow. 

This was…

How was he supposed to stop someone like this while surrounded by children?! 

Emu felt the fingers keep squeezing, the culprit standing directly behind him in the crowded sea of nurses and excited children. He bit his lower lip, praying that one of the nurses would at least notice _for_ him, because maybe they would know what to do without alarming or exposing the children to something so horrible. 

No one noticed, though. The elevator doors opened, and one by one the nurses and children began to filter out, leaving Emu alone with the groper. 

Emu didn’t know what to do. 

He knew what he _needed_ to do, but his mind and body were frozen. 

The doors were closing, and suddenly Emu felt the hand sliding from his rear, beginning to move around to the front. Emu squeezed his eyes shut, mind yelling at his body to _move_ , stop him! This couldn’t actually be happening, could it? Emu wasn’t so docile as to stand still and let some freak touch him, was he?! 

“Hold it!” A familiar voice, crisp and stern, rang in the elevator. Both Emu and the molester jumped, looking up just in time for Poppy, in her Asuna disguise, to grab the groper’s wrist and hold it high up. On the other side, Parad stepped around them, cheeks red with anger. 

“Sir, you’re going to have to come to the security office with us, _now._ ” Poppy said, nodding for Parad to push open the door. The groper tried to push away and make a run for it as the door opened, but Poppy was fierce, and her hold was solid. She began to drag him from the elevator, and Parad pushed him after, casting a confused yet worried glance to Emu on the way out. Emu stared after them, confused himself.

Where had they come from?

Hadn’t Emu been alone with the groper? Unless they had just.. Teleported in. Perhaps Parad had felt the anxiety that had probably been radiating off of him and came to his rescue. Emu closed his eyes, letting out a small breath of relief as he stepped off the elevator, heading in the opposite direction. He needed to get back to CR so he could take this outfit off. 

On the way, a little girl walking with her mother waved at him. He smiled and waved back, still playing the part of a gentle female nurse. 

He remained that way until he stepped out of the next elevator he had entered in and exited into the hallway leading up to the conference room. 

As he walked up the spiral staircase, he first noticed the room was empty, save Kiriya, who was snoozing on the couch. 

All he seemed to do lately when he wasn’t working was sleep. 

A part of Emu worried, but he knew he had no right to criticize Kiriya’s habits because Emu was the same. There wasn’t a week that went by that Kiriya hadn’t dropped by with some kind of meal for him, if even only for a few minutes, before he was off again. 

Kiriya didn’t stir as Emu approached, and Emu watched him for a few moments, mind blank. Then, Kiriya’s eyes fluttered open and he yawned, stretching out a little as a small smile took his lips.

“Yo, Ace… Finally back so we can pick up where we left off?” Kiriya’s voice was sleepy, but Emu wasn’t sure if he actually slept. He had never asked, not wanting to remind Kiriya of how traumatic it probably had to be to go from human, to dead, to data. 

Pushing himself up, Kiriya had little chance to speak again before Emu had launched himself forward, hand gripping his shirt tight as he smashed their lips together. He wanted to forget about the elevator, and he wanted to forget about the man who had gone around making patients and visitors alike feel so _violated._ More than anything, he wanted to regain his sense of control. Kiriya didn’t reject him, and Emu felt himself melting a little as his knee pressed into the couch between Kiriya’s legs, leaning over him with a hand to the back of the couch while both of Kiriya’s were flat against the couch cushion under him. 

Rather quickly, the kiss went from deep to rough, and Emu only broke it when he realized he had been running out of air. Kiriya pressed a kiss to his jaw and reached up, tugging him forward a bit more before he brushed aside a few of the long dark locks that hung from the wig he still wore.

“.. You okay?” Kiriya tucked the lock behind Emu’s ear, hand slowly lowering. Emu looked away, and Kiriya took Emu’s arm, gently pulling him down to sit with him on the couch. 

“I won't make you talk about it, but… I’m with you, you know?” He smiled, and for a moment, Emu felt his eyes sting. He gave a small nod, pushing back all the feelings of powerlessness and fear, looking to Kiriya. 

“Kiriya-san…?” Their eyes met, and Emu was feeling strange; It was a feeling he had never felt before was welling up inside him. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, and the sight of Kiriya’s lips tinged and smeared with the lipstick Emu had been wearing made tingles run down his spine. 

“Yeah?” There was no judgement in Kiriya’s eyes, Emu noticed. No expectations or false enthusiasm, either. Despite his old habit of being dishonest, Emu had found Kiriya was surprisingly straight forward when it came to being physical and intimate. 

“Could I.. With you.. I mean…” Emu stumbled over his words, face suddenly burning. Kiriya laughed, tone light and easy, and he leaned over, taking Emu’s chin in his hand so their eyes met.

“At _work_ , Ace? Alright.. But I have one condition.” Emu bit his lip, curiosity flickering through his eyes. He smiled.

“Y-yeah?” Being this close to Kiriya again in this outfit was beginning to get Emu all hot and bothered again, somehow. 

Was it weird? 

He wanted to ask Kiriya, but he didn’t want to ruin whatever mood they could have going. 

“Emu.. I want you to fuck me in your costume.” Emu felt as though he had been punched in the gut, and it wasn’t horrible. He stared, eyes wide, and Kiriya’s lips split mischievously as he grinned, leaning forward to kiss as Emu’s neck. 

Emu could only squeak an affirmative in reply, his hand rising up to grab Kiriya’s waist, fingers slipping into the top of Kiriya’s jeans to feel more of that heated skin. 

Their lips came together again, and Emu felt his knee lightly knock into Kiriya’s as Kiriya reached down, hand sliding up the skirt of Emu’s dress, open and palm feeling every bit of skin against the fabric of the pantyhose that clung to Emu’s thigh like a second skin. Kiriya broke the kiss, and Emu was breathless. 

“We should get you out of these, at least… They can’t be comfortable.” Emu gave another nod, kicking his shoes off as he shifted in his seat, letting Kiriya tug the tight cloth off. The article of clothing was tossed to the side, and Emu let out a small sigh as he felt the pressure against manhood lighten. Kiriya grinned, leaning over him a little.

“Feeling better, huh?” 

“Hmph. _You_ try stuffing yourself into a bunch of tight, silky fabric for several hours, and then see how _you_ feel after…” Though… Emu wasn’t too sure he wouldn’t do it again, specifically if he got to sit with Kiriya like this, and--

“Kiriya-san??” Kiriya was dropping to his knees in front of Emu, hands reaching up and yanking Emu’s panties down, before he reached up and took Emu in his hand, stroking Emu’s already hardened cock. Emu tensed, biting his lip as he held back a small moan. 

“Shhh.. Maybe if it gets us into these kinds of situations, I’d consider it…” Kiriya winked, and Emu’s vision swam in front of him as he tried to imagine Kiriya all dolled up.

What kind of clothes would suit him? 

Maybe a short, chin length wig that curled inwards towards his cheeks. He would probably look best in something loud and gaudy, because that was just the kind of person Kiriya was. Emu’s cheeks flushed and Kiriya made an amused noise, leaning forward on one hand as he rested his chin on one of Emu’s knees for a moment. 

“Imagining me in dresses now, are you?” Kiriya’s fingers, feather soft, worked up and down Emu’s shaft almost lazily. Emu felt himself smile, about reply when suddenly Kiriya leaned up, his lips closing around Emu’s head. 

“Ki-- _Kiriya-san!_ ” Emu called out in surprise, his head tilting down. But Kiriya’s head had already disappeared under the dress and between his thighs. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Kiriya’s hot mouth and moist tongue for several moments as Kiriya sucked and licked with a gentleness Emu had never known. 

He was so close to coming, he could feel it in his veins. 

His eyes squeezed shut, and just as Kiriya hummed quietly on him, Emu came with a light hiss, his body tensing up. Kiriya worked out every last drop from him, and if Emu’s mind hadn’t been so hazy and giddy with excitement, he might have felt embarrassed. However, Kiriya’s head popped back up again, the corner of his lips pearly. 

Emu opened his eyes and felt himself scream internally, quickly leaning up in horror to try and help rid him of Emu’s… _Emu_. Kiriya just smirked, his tongue slipping out from the corner of his mouth to lick up and down his lips. 

“Enjoy yourself, Ace…?” Emu found his cheeks puffing out a little as he stared down to Kiriya. He hadn’t been embarrassed before, but _now_ he sure was. 

“Y-yes..! But, why did you… You didn’t have to do all that.. _And why did you swallow it?!_ ” Kiriya grinned, leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to Emu’s lips before he could respond. 

“‘Cause I could.” Kiriya’s words were confident and matter of factly. Emu wanted to argue against it, but decided there wasn’t really anything to argue against. He stared down to Kiriya for a few moments, and just as Kiriya was about to reach for him again, Emu grabbed his wrists and stood, pulling him to his feet to switch their spots. Kiriya blinked, expression amused, but let himself be set down on the couch as Emu came to kneel in front of him, knees parted a little to let his slowly hardening cock have the space it needed as his blood began to rush back down.

“Ace…?” Kiriya reached out, brushing the hair from Emu’s face again. He smiled softly, and Emu felt himself melting all over again, so happy that Kiriya was alive and here and _with_ Emu.

“Kiriya-san.. You said you wanted me to… to…” Emu looked down, somewhat self conscious as he set his hands to Kiriya’s knees. His fingers squeezed gently and he looked up again, reaching for Kiriya’s belt.

“I wanna make you feel good, too.” Emu said. 

It was just a costume.

It was just a costume, and Kiriya wanted to have sex with him, and Emu wanted to have sex with Kiriya. Emu didn’t look stupid at all. Kiriya said he looked beautiful… 

To Emu, however, Kiriya was the beautiful one. 

Kiriya smiled again, his cheeks slightly red. His hand slid up and his thumb caressed Emu’s cheek bone, brushing down the soft powdered skin of his cheek and to his lower lip. 

“Then what are you waiting for, hm? Come and get me.” Kiriya raised his arms, and Emu couldn’t help but lean up and into them where it was warm and he knew that no matter how many lies Kiriya had told or may still tell, he could always be trusted when it counted. 

“Mm.. I’ll get you, then. And you won’t forget it.” Kiriya made a soft whistle, his arm falling around Emu’s back to pat lightly.

“Is that a promise?” Emu felt a tingle run down his spine as Kiriya spoke. Normally Kiriya’s voice was light, with a hint of playfulness due to the easy going nature he presented to others. This new tone, however, was just a decibel or two deeper, a silky whisper that ran straight through Emu’s body and to his dick. He shivered and locked his lips against Kiriya’s again, pushing himself up onto the couch so he could guide Kiirya down to lay under him. One knee pressing into the cushion, Emu quickly worked the buttons of Kiriya’s shirt free as he trailed his kissing downwards, hands working to get Kiriya free from clothes as soon as possible. His lips, soft from the makeup and somewhat swollen from all the kissing, closed around his left nipple and Emu gave an experimental lick; His tongue swirling around the little brown nub before he gave it a light nip. Kiriya’s breath hitched under Emu, and as Emu was pulling off Kiriya’s pants, Kiriya’s hand touched Emu’s thigh sliding up and down gently to just _feel_ , nothing more. 

Emu tossed Kiriya’s pants to the side, and now it was his turn to tease, he decided, as he reached down and immediately began to caress Kiriya’s already firm cock to life. Kiriya groaned softly as Emu rolled his nipple between his teeth, giving the spot one last lick before moving onto the other while his free arm reached out to the table behind Kiriya’s head, feeling around for the medium sized tub of vaseline that had been sitting around. Why it was there, he wasn’t entirely sure, but Emu was thankful they had _something_ , because the few times they had come close to getting intimate, Kiriya had joked about no lube and it always kind of scared him that Kiriya would think that would be a good idea, despite being the more.. Active of them both. 

It worried Emu, that maybe Kiriya wasn’t taking care of himself as much as he should be.

Poppy’s yellow sweater draped over Kiriya’s belly for a moment as Emu pulled away and leaned back, sitting firmly on both legs in front of Kiriya. He gave Kiriya a gentle squeeze, thumb brushing past the tip of his head for just a moment before he opened the container of vaseline, scooping out a rather large amount. 

Kiriya raised one of his legs, almost teasingly, as he smirked up to Emu. He dangled it in front of Emu and Emu set the vaseline down, catching Kiriya’s small ankle in his hand. He then leaned forward, bending Kiriya’s leg up to his chest. Kiriya made a small noise, his breath hitching again.

Despite Emu being larger in height, Emu was on the skinnier side. Where Emu was pale and lanky, Kiriya was tan and soft, his muscles hidden under the slightest layer of chub, though he could hardly be considered anything over a medium in clothing size. He was still small enough to wear Nico’s coat, after all. Emu had seen it on multiple occasions, and it had never ceased to amaze him that his friend who was well past his mid 20s could just _fit_ into the same clothes as a teenage girl. 

“Kiriya-san…” Emu stared down at him, the vaseline beginning to melt in his hand. He couldn’t help it, though. Kiriya was just so… 

“Ace..” Kiriya’s voice calling his silly nickname like that almost undid Emu. He slicked his fingers up and hoisted Kiriya up, eliciting noise of anticipation from the other male. He could probably feel Emu’s hardness against his rear, and the thought of what might be going through Kiriya’s mind sent chills of excitement up and down his spine. 

Was he as eager as Emu was? 

Emu could hope for nothing more, at that point. 

Guiding his thoroughly oiled hand between Kiriya’s legs, Emu smeared a finger full of vaseline as his entrance, slowly working his finger inside bit by bit. Kiriya closed his eyes, head turning to the side as he breathed out through his nose. 

“Is it okay?” Emu’s finger continued to press in, working past the tight ring of muscles with extra gentleness. Perhaps if he were someone else and Kiriya wasn’t Kiriya, he would be less considerate and dive in, extra thought and consideration gone. 

But this was Kiriya, and though Emu knew Kiriya liked it rough, Kiriya was probably aware that Emu _didn’t._ At least, he wasn’t as comfortable with it as Kiriya was. Maybe someday they could work their way up to the levels Kiriya probably craved, but for now…

Emu was going to be gentle with him. Gentle mentally and physically, until he was begging and twisting for _more,_ because after all, no one really considered that gentleness could drive a person crazy just as easy as roughness. 

“Mmm.. You’re so slow~” Kiriya mumbled playfully, but Emu could tell right away he was enjoying the way Emu’s finger pressed and stroked inside him. He added another finger, eyes falling down to watch as it sank in, nestled snugly against his first finger. 

He continued this way, working Kiriya open until he was loosened up enough for Emu to be comfortable penetrating him. Emu shifted, scraping another handful of vaseline up. He didn’t have to stroke himself to hardness, he had already been leaking against Kiriya’s rear, the heat and anticipation thick on his mind. He took himself in his hands, running the vaseline up his length enough to coat himself in a layer of slippery lubrication and then looped his arms under Kiriya’s thighs, giving him a tug forward until Emu was pressing against his hole. Kiriya looked up to him and their eyes met. He smiled, and Emu found himself smiling back, heart thundering inside his chest. 

Emu wasn’t sure if this was love. 

He was probably just caught up in the moment and atmosphere, but…

If Emu could love another person, it would be Kiriya. 

It could _only_ be Kiriya, probably. 

He shifted forward on his knees, beginning to press into Kiriya with little to no assistance. Almost immediately he moaned, Kiriya’s tight heat enveloping him. Kiriya’s eyes closed and he bit his lip, letting out a pleased sigh. 

“Emu..” Emu continued to press in, pace slow and careful. He tried not to think about how Kiriya had used his given name rather than the nickname Kiriya usually called him, because the idea of Kriya losing himself would probably make _Emu_ lose it right then and there, when they were just starting. 

“K-Kiriya-san…” Kiriya shifted under him, his eyes opening to meet with Emu’s again. He raised his hand, lazily beckoning for Emu to lean forward, and Emu did so with no hesitation, paused inside him. Kiriya’s arms reached out and he latched onto Emu, kissing him hungrily. Gripping Kiriya’s legs, Emu slid out and then thrust forward in a sudden, sharp motion. He seemed to have caught Kiriya off guard, because a moan was muffled between their lips. Emu felt himself grinning into Kiriya’s lips as he did it again, alternating from gentle to mild every now and then, but never getting particularly _rough._

After going that way for a minute or two, Kiriya was a little puddle panting bugster under him, occasionally mumbling for him to go harder, or turn a certain way. Emu could only grin triumphantly, never going harder but always directing himself in ways that would make Kiriya jump and moan. 

If Emu could, Emu would have them last this way forever. Just Kiriya and himself, locked together. He leaned over Kirya, the top of his head pressed under Kiriya’s chin as he gave a particular hard thrust that sent him over the edge. It was only a few seconds after that Kiriya came as well, his body tensed and twitching under as Emu slowly worked himself through his orgasm, hips thrusting at an uneven pace. 

He was vaguely aware of Kiriya’s arms wrapping around him, and suddenly, Emu realized that despite the fact that they were both _medical professionals_ , Emu had forgotten to use a condom. He stilled inside Kiriya, out of breath and cheeks burning with shame. He had.. Definitely come inside Kiriya. 

After letting Kiriya hold him, Emu slowly sat up. He didn’t want to pull out, in fear of spilling all over the place.

“Kiriya-san… I..” 

“Ace.. Wanna play a game?” Kiriya’s hands slid from being wrapped around Emu’s back and to his sweaty face, thumbs rubbing small circles around his cheeks. 

“A-a game..? But…” Come to think of it, they had been all over each other for a while now. Hiiro would absolutely throw a fit if he found them like this. 

“Sure, it’ll be fun…” Suddenly, Kiriya’s legs and arms locked around Emu. Emu squeaked, one arm wrapping around him while the other pressed into the couch to support the both of them.

‘Kiriya-san?!” Kiriya smirked, still clinging. 

“The shower, in the small locker room… If I can make you come again by the time we reach there, then I want you to fuck me in this again.” His finger looped around a lock of hair from the wig, and Emu found his face heating up again. He had already come twice, could he stand a third time? 

Still, Kiriya was wiggling against him, and Emu found his time was beginning to run short. He hoisted Kiriya up, using his leg muscles to hold Kiriya up. He could feel fluid beginning to trickle out of Kiriya and down his thighs, but he ignored it. Time was of the essence, and they could be found by one of their coworkers at any moment. 

“And.. and if I make _you_ come, Kiriya-san?” Emu took a small step forward, his other arm under Kiriya to support his weight. If he reached just right, though, he could probably reach Kiriya’s length. Kiriya hummed in response, lips pressing into Emu’s neck right below his ear. His voice was soft and velvety once more, and Emu knew he had his work cut out for him.

“Hmm.. I wonder?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering; Yes, Parad did get to finish his game uninterrupted at some point.


End file.
